Secrets, Love & Music
by jade36xo
Summary: Blaine has a secret he's been keeping. Another sibling. He hasn't told Kurt,or anyone for that matter. But Blaine's little secret is about to be revealed.. AU!
1. Talented

_**Chapter One : Talented**_

_**Rating : K (may change!)**_

_**Summary : Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have been dating for two years now. Although they kept a promise that they would tell each other everything and anything that is on their minds, this was different. Blaine does not keep a whole lot from Kurt,but there was just this one person. Kurt comes over to Blaine's house one afternoon after school, and discovers something. Or should I say someone.. Blaine can not hide it any longer.**_

_**P.O.V : Kurt Hummel**_

* * *

Slouched across the bed, I looked up to see Blaine getting really into his French homework.

"Want some help?" I asked, sitting up. "No, No thanks.. I can do it alone.." He shot a confirming smile my way.

I lay back down and began staring up at the ceiling when I heard music banging from the basement.

"Blaine,sweetie? Where's that music coming from?" I looked straight at him,with curious eyes. He told me it was probably just his Dad cleaning the garage,but that was not where the music was coming from. I stood up to go investigate.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked,sounding worried but curious.

"The bathroom. Wanna come?" I lied, grin spreading across my face.

Blaine glanced at me quickly before shaking his head and turning back to his French homework.

I began wandering through the Anderson household,which is huge by the way, and found my way to the basement. That was exactly where the music was coming from. I knew Blaine had a studio in his house,because we have practised for Regionals there,because of Blaine's lack of dancing skills.

I peeped in the window and saw a young female,prancing about and around the studio.

She was very poised. She had great posture and her moves were flawless.

I took a step closer to investigate.

The young female was peitite, brunette and had hazel brown eyes. Simular to Blaine's.

I watched as she continued to rehearse to the music.

Now I knew where it was coming from.

The song ended and the girl stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. Very pleased with herself.

She smiled contently and began making her way out of the studio. As she did so, I began casually making my way back to Blaine's bedroom,where I spend most of my time while at the Anderson Household.

I turned around to see if she was gone and the female flashed a smile my way.

This was my chance to introduce myself.

"Hi.. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I told the young girl, flashing her a pleasant smile.

"Hey. I'm Amelia. Blaine's sister." She told me,reaching her hand out to shake mine.

I just stood there like a fool,staring at her wide eyed.

How could Blaine keep something from me like this?

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey! So hope you guys like it :) Good few more chapters coming your way :) Reviews are always nice :) Also taking Klaine and Brittana prompts :) Thank you! :)


	2. Barbeque

**Chapter Two : Barbeque**

**Rating : K (may change!)**

**Summary : All of the New Directions and a handful of The Warblers are invited to Blaine's house for a barbeque. A well dressed Amelia apears and sets tounges wagging. Shock,Sex,**

**and horror looks are sent around the place. What way will the boys react to her?**

**P.O.V: Amelia Anderson**

* * *

I examined my make-up bag before picking out the perfect shade of lipgloss. I applied it and made a kissy face in the mirror.

I fixed myself up, propped up my shorts, and shortend my tank top before taking one glance at myself in the mirror,and made my way out of the bathroom.

I glanced out the window to find a garden full of people. Some decent looking people,actually. At least Blaine had some hot friends.

I made my way downstairs, and gracefully made my way into the kitchen. I took one last glance out the kitchen window,and made my way out of the large kitchen area.

As I made my way out, Sean Paul's 'She doesn't mind' played on the stereo in the backround. It was a mild sound, a sound that still managed to fill the garden.

I walked to the beat, showing off my best bitch walk. I looked around to see all the guys who were attending the barbeque, eyeing me from head to heel. Each one of them taking in every detail of my body.

I made my way over to a happy Kurt, who I recieved a loving hug from.

"Hey beautiful!" He exclaimed,sounding really happy.

"Hey handsome!" I hugged him again,this time eyeing up The Warblers who were standing behind him, winking at them, then pulling away from Kurt's loving grip.

As the evening went on, I was introduced to the girls of the New Directions. Each one of them flashing me a friendly smile. One in particular, Santana Lopez. She was awfully pretty, and super hot if you ask me..

I sat talking to the girls for awhile. Finding out about them. Where they're from, what year they're in, and various other personal details. They were super sweet, and really pretty too.

I looked behind me for a moment, and briefly saw a teenage boy, tall, blonde and super cute. Mind you, he needed his roots dyed, but hey! He was super cute. I could put that behind me.

He was watching me. And he wasn't alone. He was with two other guys. One was familiar too me. Wes I think his name was. I flashed a flirty smile at the blonde, turned back around and joined back in with the girls conversation.

When I turned around again, I noticed the blonde on his feet, making his way over towards me. I turned back around, smirking to myself. Looks like I was getting it.

He made his way over to me, smiling flirtaciously. I did the same back at him, and he sat down beside me.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." He told me, again smiling flirtaciously in my direction.

"Amelia." I told him in return, mirroring his action.

After ten minutes of talking to the tall blonde, I felt an immediate connection with him. He was super sweet, such a gentlemen, well mannered and just plain honest and sincere.

By the end of the night, I had ten of the twelve warblers come over and talk to me. Out of those ten, I got every single on of their numbers. Even though I never texted all of them. I did however, text Jeff as soon as he'd left. I never do that with guys, but Jeff seemed like an exception.

I really like Jeff. But whether to act on those emotions or not is a whole other thing.

* * *

_**Authors Note: yay! Finally finished chapter two! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are love! And thank you to all of you who have read this so far, and those of you who have put it on their alerts! Much love! ~ J x**_


	3. Showcase

Chapter three : Showcase

Rating : K (May Change!)

Summary : Amelia's school, Crawford Country Day, has a showcase for their showchoir 'Teenage Dream' in which they show why they are named this. The Warblers, The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are all invited along. What will happy when a girl like Amelia and typical teenage boys collide?

P.O.V : Amelia Anderson

Partically Song Fic!

I prepared backstage, ensuring my make-up was perfect. Ensuring that my hair was all in place and ensuring my outfit was perfect.

I peeped out behind the red velvet curtain to see The Warblers, The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. I noticed Blaine talking amongst The Warblers and a huge smile spread across my face.

The show bell rang. This was it. This was our time to show those rival showchoirs what we were made of.

The music sounded and the crowd settled, all eyes on the stage. All of the girls took their positions.

The girls then opened the song,

_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love.._

With that, it was my time to prance out onto the stage,wearing my Rihanna style high shorts, red heels and a little white bralet. Perfect outfit for this song.

_Baby, I love you, I need you here  
Give me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
You got me, smiling all the time,_

With that, I focused my attention on Jeff, who just sat there in crowd, staring with wide eyes down at me. Showing off my well practised, sensual choreography, I sang the next few lines.

_Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that.._

Then came the chorus, in which all the girls were stretched out across on chairs. The crowd stared in wonder and awe. The girls singing the chorus, me joining in, grabbing my chair. They walked around it slowly and sang the next few lines.

_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love,_

With that, myself and the girls sat on the chair sharply and quickly, just as practised, and tilted back as we sang the next few lines.

_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine!_

The vigorus and sensual choreography continued throughout the song,each girl bending the different ways, which drove the crowd crazy.

I watched Jeff the whole song, as if I was singing it to him. His face never stopped showing a happy and rediculously cheeky smile.

The showcase consisted of ten songs. Some by Rihanna, Jessie J, Katy Perry and Pink. Of course Blaine helped me with the set list! Who else would?

At the end of the show, I ran into the busy crowd, trying to find Jeff. Before I knew it, he grabbed me from behind and whispered something into my ear. I jumped a little, grinned from ear to ear and turned around, hugging him tightly.

"You were amazing!" He told me, smile still on his face, his bleach blonde fringe accompaning his forehead.

"Awwwh! Thanks sweetie!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly once more, before kissing his cheek. He was taken a little back from this, but his smile grew wider.

I spent the rest of the night with Jeff. The rest of the guys who came that night came up and talked and some, well most, flirted with me. Of course I flirted back, I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

All in All, the night went really well.

We sold the tickets at six dollars a piece, and we sold three hundred seats, filling the whole auditorium.

I got home that night to a violent father and a sleepless night.

Authors Note: Good chapter? Kinda happy with it, not all that happy though. May just edit it soon. Remember prompts are open! :) thanks guys 3


End file.
